


Blue Screen

by dratinigirl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, In which the dog dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratinigirl/pseuds/dratinigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're sorry. But it seems that the operating system for this allmate is outdated. For assistance, please contact the help desk or your local allmate repair station. Thank you for your time. </p><p>(In which Ren is becoming old, and his hardware is becoming outdated and invalid in the evolving technological world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so drabble-ish. I was going to make it longer and maybe include a sex scene with human! Ren, but I decided against it because I really just wanted to have this whole thing done in a few hours. Anyhow, enjoy!

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid that we don’t carry that part anymore. I’m sure that you could find it online.” 

Aoba’s jaw dropped open just a bit at those words. This was the last shop he knew of on the island that sold parts that were compatible with Ren’s outdated system. Now so much time had passed that even specialty shops like this wouldn’t stock the parts anymore. It hardly seemed like Ren could be that old already. 

He snapped out of his trance when the man at the register repeated himself. He looked worried, looking up at the boy with concern. Aoba just nodded his head, and thanked him for trying to help. He turned on his heel and exited the small shop. When the automatic doors closed behind him with a swish, Aoba wore a worried expression. It was easy enough to get parts for his allmate off of the internet, of course. The only problem there was the quality of the parts. They were made of cheap material, or outrageously expensive. 

Ren was only having an issue with one of his joints... It had corroded over the years and snapped, making the allmate’s hind leg almost impossible to walk on. It wasn’t a huge problem so long as they had the part, it was a very easy fix. It would be easily obtained through the internet, he was sure... But Aoba couldn’t stand to watch his friend limp around like he did, knowing that it was within his power to help. 

Ren wasn’t just his computer. He was a friend. When he was troubled, then Aoba was also troubled. 

He returned home to see the allmate curled up on top of his pillow, waiting while on sleep mode. Aoba sat down beside him, gently petting his head with the palm of his hand. Ren’s fur wasn’t as thick as it used to be, he noticed. Hairs were lost over time, after all. He’d lost a lot during the incident with Toue. Ren had remained beside him through all of that, even if it was just as dangerous for him as it was for any human. 

The movement was enough to wake the small canine. His eyes lit up as they opened, looking straight up at his owner. “Aoba.” He stated. Come to think of it, Ren’s voice echoed more than it did before. His speakers could be damaged as well. The thought made Aoba’s stomach churn- it was another part that would be hard to come across. “Did you find what you needed to fix my joint?” He asked. He wagged his tail hopefully. 

Aoba felt guilt pull at his heart. “It looks like I’ll have to get it from the internet. It’ll be alright though, we’ll just have to wait a little bit longer in order to get it.” Ren’s tail stopped wagging, and Aoba could feel the disappointment radiate off of his companion. 

“I see. I’ll just have to wait a little while longer then.” The pomeranian responded, doing his best to mask his disappointment. 

“I’m sorry, Ren. Would a fluffy-fluff make you feel better?” The boy chimed. Ren sighed, letting himself be fluffed with vigor. Aoba rubbed his ears and his stomach, and he did look to be feeling better afterwards. Together they surfed the web for the right part, trying to find something that was decent in price and quality. They finally settled, and were told that it would arrive within the week.

At the end of the day, Aoba felt more at ease. Just because. Most of Ren’s parts weren’t immediately available anymore, but that was alright. Just as long as online suppliers continued to provide them, things would be just fine. Aoba would have to keep up with maintenance though. The sooner he could identify a problem, the sooner parts could be ordered. They could arrive before Ren’s life really became difficult without them. It would be alright. 

...

We’re sorry. This software is no longer compatible with the operating system that you have selected. For more details, please contact tech support. 

Aoba blinked, reading over the error message several times. He sat on his bed; looking through files on his coil. Ren’s antivirus needed to stay up to date, or else he may be attacked by one of the thousands of malicious files floating around on the web. He scrolled down the page, wondering if he’d clicked on the wrong link somewhere. There had never been a problem with this program until now. However, in the fine print, Ren’s OS was no longer listed under those supported by the software. It would continue to run as it was, but it couldn’t be updated to fight evolving viruses like this. 

He gulped, looking at the ball of fur at his feet. He closed the current window. The boy sighed through his nose, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Surely there had to be some other program out there that would still work on Ren’s OS. Even if it was expensive, he’d quickly pay the money in order to keep his allmate safe. 

He felt a nudge against his foot. Ren had awoken at some point, and now stood at his feet. Dark eyes stared up at him with concern. “Aoba. You don’t look well. Is something wrong?” The allmate asked, pressing his front legs against the side of the bed in a silent plea to be lifted onto the mattress. He could just as easily jump, but felt the need for consent. 

Aoba picked him up, holding the pomeranian snug against his chest. He tried to cover his worry with a grin, ruffling Ren’s back. “I’m fine, Ren. Don’t worry.” 

“Your heart is beating very quickly. Also, your skin is much paler than usual. Should I ask Tae to find you some medicine?” Ren’s ears perked up, and he stared at his owner with worry. His tail wagged when the back of his ear was scratched. 

“Maybe I’m coming down with a cold. Us humans get sick pretty easily, after all.” He gave a quiet laugh. Knots were forming in his belly as he spoke to the allmate. 

“Allmates can get sick as well. That’s why I have an antivirus. If I didn’t, then I’d be infected by malware. Maybe I could get a cold, too.” 

Aoba blinked, and then he let out a real chuckle. “You won’t catch a cold, Ren. I’ll check tomorrow to see if there’s been any updates on the software,” He had been smiling, but as he spoke, it turned into a tense line. “...You’ve been feeling okay lately, haven’t you? Sometimes I’m worried that you might really get sick.” 

“I have not noticed any significant changes. I’m unable to run some things as quickly as I used to, but that’s just part of ‘getting old’, isn’t it? I’m becoming outdated.” The allmate’s voice trailed off. He was right on all accounts- but Aoba didn’t want to think about that. 

“Don’t say that, Ren! Sure, you can’t run some things... And you’re getting on in years, but you’ll be alright. As long as you stay updated often, you’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.” Aoba snapped at him. Immediately after he closed his mouth, he cursed himself. He fucked up, barking at his friend like that.

“I’m not worried. It’s something I have to accept.” Ren told the human, wriggling out of his grasp. Aoba blinked, knotting his brows together in confusion. His allmate hopped off of the bed, heading towards the cracked-open door. His paws padded against the floor. 

“Ren, where are you going?” Aoba moved to follow after his companion, placing one foot on the ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

The pomeranian turned to face him. “I’m a machine. I’ll break, eventually.” He stated. For once, his voice didn’t echo when he said that. “I looked just now. My antivirus no longer supports my outdated system.”

With that, he left. The creak that the door made on his hinges could have been mistaken for the cracking of Aoba’s heart.

...

“It hurts, Aoba.”

Earlier that day, things had been normal. Ren had been doing well without a proper antivirus. Aoba hadn’t been able to find anything, even expensive software, that would protect Ren from virus attack. Shockingly, he’d done well enough without it. After all, why would anyone want to hack into a model that was so old? They’d gotten comfortable thinking that Ren wouldn’t be targeted by any of the new-age viruses. 

They’d just been talking, it was hard to remember what it had even been about now. Ren started to stumble over his own words. It got worse, and worse progressively, until his fans whirred and he shouted gibberish while Aoba tried to figure out the problem. Ren couldn’t be silenced until he was manually shut down and rebooted. Aoba had to hook him up to the computer and try to delete files from the virus before his friend could even wake back up. He unplugged him first, though, as the virus was more than likely to spread between machines. 

That had been the first thing that he said. Not good morning, or hello, or even his owner’s name. Simply ‘It hurts’. Ren hadn’t ever told him that something hurt. Allmates weren’t supposed to feel real pain. 

Teary eyed, Aoba stroked the pomeranian’s fur. “I’m sorry, Ren.” He choked out. “I don’t know what I can do, I’ve looked for new software everywhere that I could. I think I got rid of the worst of it.” He apologized, his voice wavering. His mind raced, and he tried to think of anything that could be done to fix the situation without putting Ren’s life in danger. 

Ren crawled between Aoba’s legs, snuggling up against him. He touched, but he hardly ever snuggled. “I can think now... But it hurts.” He held his head up, eyes drooping as if sleepy. “Aoba, hold me.” 

The boy agreed, gently scooping Ren up and into his arms. He could feel the inside of his body whirring and working away. It was trying to fight off the virus just like a human body. Ren’s body was warm, too. Almost like he was running a fever. Aoba didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t give his friend any medicine, or a wet cloth to make him feel better. He didn’t have the skill to beat this virus. Ren’s body probably didn’t have the strength. 

He sat there for a long while, holding the allmate close. Ren trembled at times, and at others he grew so hot that it could have burned. Finally, he calmed down to a point. He got up and walked around alongside his owner, talking quietly. He was still ‘sore’ as he put it, but it was better. Aoba held the allmate in his lap as he ate a quick dinner, stroking his fur all the while. He frowned when a hair fell out, but he let it fall to the floor without comment.

Ren let out a little sigh as he entered sleep mode. Aoba carried him back to his bedroom, setting him down on the bed. He didn’t sleep, however, as he heard the whir of fans as the canine’s body heated up again. He whispered soft words of encouragement to the allmate, as if it would help him fight off the attacking virus. 

He woke up in the middle of the night, panting like an actual dog. He crawled up against Aoba’s body, tucking himself under the boy’s arm. “Are you alright?” The blue-haired boy murmured. Ren shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Hurt... Hurts, it hurts...” He whimpered. “Aoba, help me.” 

Tears sprung up in the boy’s eyes again. “I’m sorry, Ren. I don’t know what to do either. I’m so sorry...” He hiccuped. Ren licked his cheek, letting out another whine. 

“It isn’t your fault.” The allmate murmured. 

Aoba let out a sob, pulling his companion even tighter to him. “It’ll be alright Ren, we’ll get you fixed. I’ll go to the mainland to the best computer shop I can find if I have to, you’ll be okay.” He cried into Ren’s fur, matting it with his tears. He shook and felt his arms burn from Ren’s heat

“I trust you, Aoba.” The allmate breathed. He snuggled against Aoba, licking him and pressing himself into the smallest crevices of his body. The human pet him in turn, pressing their foreheads together. Ren went quiet for a while, save for the hum of his insides. 

“Aoba...?” He spoke up after some time. Everything was dark aside from the shine of his eyes, locked with Aoba’s. “I love you.” 

The human shuffled, curling up and making long strokes along Ren’s back. “I love you too, Ren.” He muttered. 

“Don’t leave me, Aoba.” Ren’s voice rattled out of the speaker. “I love you... Aoba... Aoba...” 

“I’m here, Ren. It’s okay.” The whir of the dog’s body grew louder, and his voice smaller. He spoke continuously, repeating Aoba’s name time and time again. Mixed in with the utterances of his name were pained ‘I love you’s’ and murmurs of ‘hurt’. Aoba didn’t know what to do now but lay there and hold him, faces pressed together. He kissed his heated nose, shushing him like he were an upset child. 

“Ba.... Ao ba... Aooooaoaooooaoaoaaaoaoaoaoaaaaaoaoaoao...” Ren went off into gibberish again, shaking so hard that his collar rattled. The blue-haired boy clutched him tight, keeping the pomeranian safe while he shook. 

“Aoba. I love Aoba.” He stated clearly, eyes dimmed. “Aoaoaoaoaoaoaoabaaoba is good to me. Aobbbbbaba loves me. Error coddeededde runingng heat is reaching maximum capacity cancel operation?” Ren spouted, thrashing in the human’s grasp. Now his computer was mixing up his words and his speech, moving from rambling to code and commands. 

“Shhh... Ren, shhhh...” He cooed. “It’s okay, Ren.” 

With that, Ren went quiet. And he went still. The heat that had built up in him dissipated, and he lay limp and lifeless in Aoba’s arms. 

“Get some rest buddy, you deserve it.” Aoba pressed his forehead to Ren’s, never moving until long after the metal became cold. 

...

Ren’s body lay on a pillow in Aoba’s room, resting as if asleep. He was dusty, and his fur wasn’t thick as it had once been, but he was still there. Aoba hadn’t the will to find the parts, or the programs that would protect Ren from any more viruses. He’d be rebuilt from the bottom up. He wouldn’t be the same anymore. After all, Ren was a friend to him- not a computer.

He could fix a broken computer, but he couldn’t call back a friend that was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
